A conventional exercise device such as the exercise bicycle generally has a crank which is rotated by user's feet, a pulley rotated by the rotation of the crank and a flywheel with a belt connected between the flywheel and the pulley so that the muscles of the user can be strengthened by overcoming the resistance of the flywheel and the belt. A casing is mounted to the mechanism comprising the pulley and the flywheel, and a seat and a handlebar respectively extend from the casing so that the user sits on the seat and holds the handlebar while rotating the crank. The operation of the exercise device is boring so some health clubs have televisions installed in the proximity of the exercise bicycle for the users. However, the user operating the exercise bicycle normally cannot watch the television because his/her head is moving or shaking when rotating the crank.
The present invention intends to provide a flush-mounted device connected to the exercise device and comprises an electrical generator connected to bulbs attached to the casing of the exercise device, the generator is operated by frictionally contacting the flywheel so that when the flywheel is rotated, the bulbs are turned on by the current generated by the generator.
The present invention provides a flush-mounted device which increases the interest of the users so as to resolve the disadvantages of the conventional exercise device.